Pourquoi je t'aime
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de l'One-Shot original "Why I Love You" : Kurt se demande pourquoi Blaine l'aime. 1103 mots.


L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de mrs[point]Klaine4life (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7160109/1/Why_I_Love_You) ; j'ai eu son autorisation pour en faire la traduction.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

Comme d'habitude avec mes traductions, toutes les reviews sont transmises à l'auteur ; alors n'hésitez pas.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteure :<em>

Glee_ ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait BEAUCOUP plus de Klaine ! De même, _Tangled_ et _Just The Way Your Are_ de Bruno Mars ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai cependant un peu modifié les paroles._

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi je t'aime.<strong>

Kurt Hummel se câlinait avec son petit ami, Blaine Aderson, tout en regardant _Tangled_. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un peu plus d'un an et étaient aussi heureux que possible. Il soupira et se blotti sur le torse de Blaine. Il respira l'odeur du gel et de l'eau de Cologne que celui-ci portait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? demanda Blaine à son copain.  
>-Rien, je pensais juste à l'année dernière.<br>-Ca a été quelque chose de grand, hein ?  
>-Oui, totalement.. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi tu m'aimes, poursuivit Kurt en fixant les yeux noisettes de son petit ami. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi je t'aime, qui ne pourrait pas ? Tu es incroyable, talentueux, romantique, attentionné et supermegaincroyablementsexy. Mais, pourquoi voudrais-tu être avec quelqu'un comme moi ?<p>

Blaine regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux, contemplant leur beauté avant de lui répondre.

-Kurt, tu te souviens du premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans l'escalier ?

Hochement de tête.

-Quand tu m'as arrêté et demandé ce qui se passait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tu était magnifique. De toutes les personnes que tu aurais pu arrêter, tu m'as choisit, lui dit Blaine en le regardant amoureusement avant de continuer. Quand je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait, ton visage s'est éclairé à la mention du Glee Club. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que je voulais te rendre heureux. J'ai vu ton visage à la fin de notre performance et je me suis dit que j'allais le garder souriant quel qu'en soit le prix.

Kurt rougit en entendant Blaine dire cela et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Le Warbler entoura son petit ami de ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

-Puis quand tu m'as appelé, bouleversé à cause de Karofsky, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai voulu le tuer pour t'avoir embrassé de force, et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais jamais été avant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à t'embrasser.

A présent, Blaine rougissait également mais il continua son récit.

-Puis tu as été transféré à la Dalton Academy ; je n'aurais pu être plus heureux. Je te voyais chaque jour, et je me demandais si tu m'aimais également. Je pense que j'ai rendu Wes et David fous à sans cesse leur parler de ô combien tes yeux et cheveux pouvaient être parfaits, mon iPod répétant en boucle _Teenage Dream_. Ils me disaient "Demandes lui de sortir pour commencer !" mais je refusais, car je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un mentor et non d'un petit ami. Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te sortir de ma tête. C'est pour cela que j'ai chanté une sérénade à Jeremiah. J'espérais passer au-dessus de tout ça mais rien n'a marché.  
>Puis lorsque Pavarotti est mort et que tu as chanté Blackbird, j'ai été ému. Chaque mot que je t'ai dit dans la salle de chorale ce jour-là était vrai. <em>Je<em> t'avais cherché toute ma vie.

Blaine baissa son regard sur son petit ami qui avait désormais les larmes aux yeux. Il jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de Kurt pendant qu'il lui parlait.

-Puis nous nous sommes embrassés et ça a été la chose la plus incroyable. La plupart des gens disent avoir vu des feux d'artifice, mais j'ai vu plus. C'était comme si nous étions les deux seules personne dans ce monde. J'étais uniquement focalisé sur l'individu en face de moi, et je n'ai pas vu de feux. J'ai vu un arc-en-ciel.  
>Je pense que depuis ce jour, dans l'escalier, je t'ai aimé ; ça m'a pris un moment pour le réaliser.<p>

Kurt regarda son petit copain, les yeux écarquillés et notant chaque détail qu'il voyait.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu m'aimais, répondit-il.  
>-Kurt, je t'aime car tu es magnifique. Je t'aime parce que tu es fort. Je t'aime parce que tu prends soin des autres, tu es incroyable, talentueux, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Tu es mon monde, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel et je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Chaque fois que je suis près de toi, mon coeur bat la chamade. Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. C'est pourquoi je t'aime. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?<p>

Kurt gloussa et hocha la tête.

-Tu es le meilleur petit ami qui puisse exister, Blaine Michael Anderson ! lui dit-il.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
>Ce fut le meilleur baiser possible, Kurt et Blaine virent tous deux multicolore. Kurt se recula et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Warbler.<p>

-Je t'aime, Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.  
>-Blaine, tu peux me chanter quelque chose pendant que je m'endors ?<br>-Oui, Amour.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like their not shining,  
>Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying.<br>And you're so beautiful, so I tell you everyday.  
>Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment you, you won't believe me,<br>And it's so, it's so sad to think that you don't see what I see.  
>But, every time you ask me "Do I look okay?" I say,<br>When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,  
>'Cuz you're amazing just the way you are.<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
>'Cuz you're amazing just the way you are.<br>You know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.<br>So, don't even bother asking do you look okay,  
>'Cuz you know I'll say,<br>When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,  
>'Cuz you're amazing just the way you are.<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
>'Cuz you're amazing just the way you are.<em>

Ayant terminé sa chanson, Blaine descendit son regard sur Kurt qui dormait profondément. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et murmura un "Je t'aime" avant de s'endormir à son tour..


End file.
